


Nothing Matters

by WolfFoxNight



Category: Moana - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFoxNight/pseuds/WolfFoxNight
Summary: This is my first fanfiction~I don't own anything~





	Nothing Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction  
> ~I don't own anything~

Moana walked to the water and looked out it has been 5 years now that she journeyed across the ocean with Maui to restore the heart of Te Fiti. It has been a year and a half sense Maui lasted visited her and she missed him. She had no idea where he was or what he was doing. Moana now had a four year old brother and he was going to be chief and she was both happy and sad. She was happy because being chief meant that she would not be on the ocean as much. She was sad because that meant that she would not be the leader she always wanted to be. The ocean washed around her feet as she looked out. Then water started to come to life around her this would have socked most people but she came to expect it. Moana reached out to touch the water and the water wrapped around her hand and pulled her forward causing her to falling into the water. Moana could hear a voice in the water it was a sweet calm voice. It was a voice that she heard before it was the voice of the ocean calling to her again. She ran to her hut and packed supplies and said go bye to her mom and dad then packed the boat full and set out. Moana was a day out when Maui landed on the boat.  
“Hi princess”  
“Where have you been?”  
“It has only been a few mounts”  
“It has been almost a year and a half”  
“Really?”  
“Yes”  
Maui was quite for a little bit thanking to himself. Was I really gone for that long?  
“I’m sorry to have worried you”  
Moana smiled “that’s fine you’re here now and you’re safe. So where have you been?”  
Maui told her about his travelers and she told him what all that happen to her sense she last seen him. Moana also told Maui about how a few days ago that her brother was official appoint the next chief.  
“Why is he going to become chief instead of you?”  
Moana explained the custom of her people and Maui didn’t know what to say. He came up with  
“Too bad you would have made a great chief”  
“Thanks”  
Then all of a sudden a big wave hit the boat almost send her flying off she would have if Maui didn’t grab her.  
“Thanks, and if you start to sing your welcome I’m going to jump off this boat”  
He gave her a smirk  
I can see what’s happen here…”  
She placed a hand over his mouth to quite him she could feel a smile forming on his lips.  
“I’ll remove my hand if you stop singing”  
Maui noted his head in agreement she slowly slid her hand from his mouth. He smiled causing her to smile back. They eyes locked and they looked at each other for what seems like another thousand years but was only a few seconds. Moana was the first to brake eye contact and turned around. If she wasn’t on a boat she would have took off running. She needed to get far from him as she could. Maui pulled her back to him she stumbled and fell into his chest. Moana looked up at him and he placed his lips on hers. Surprised stroked her but she recovered quickly. Moana wrapped her arms around his neck. Maui put his arms around her wasted. When they kissed everything stopped. Maui was first to bake the kiss there was something in his eyes that she haven seen before.  
“I love you” Maui said a little above a whisper.  
Moana smiled “I love you too”  
Then they kissed again and the world disappeared around them and nothing matter anymore except them being together.

~The End~


End file.
